


Mira me

by turningtodust



Series: Beyond the screen [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningtodust/pseuds/turningtodust
Summary: Can you see me? I’m beyond the veil.Can you see me? I’m after life and undead.Can you see, here, around me? It’s silent and grey.Can you see, can’t you see? I wish I was out there.
Series: Beyond the screen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625389





	Mira me

**Mira me**

_Can you see me? I’m beyond the veil._

_Can you see me? I’m after life and undead._

_Can you see, here, around me? It’s silent and grey._

_Can you see, can’t you see? I wish I was out there._

—

**C. F.**

I was 10 years old when I first saw her in her true form. Mira had always been my imaginary friend. She was there, comforting me during my sorrows and heartaches, cheering me up. When Dad had divorced mom, Mira’s voice was calming me down and offering me compassionate words. When Mom was always away at work, Mira would take my mind off it. When Elena and I would get into arguments about boys mostly, Mira would stand on my side and see with my eyes. She would reassure me. She would encourage to think optimistically. She was here when I needed someone. She was a friend, my best friend, my sister.

I was 8 years old when I first heard her. It was the day I had stolen Bonnie’s Teddy Bear. I was hurrying into the forest to bury it. There her laugh chimed. It brought me out of my stupor. Still, a niggling feeling did not let me give the bear back to its owner. It was such a feeling that I almost had to obey it. “Who are you?” I had first said. Still a child, I was not much concern with the unrational part of what was happening. After a while where she seemed doubtful I could hear her, we exchanged names, Caroline, Mira. It was a tentative relationship at first. Mira did not trust easily, even a child. Perhaps due to her previous life, but then after some hurdles, mine mostly, we became friends.

At 1O I could see her.

At 10 Mira had a face, a body, and expressions. At 10 Mira was not only a voice but a person.

But at 10, Mira’s body shimmered and was pale and almost delicate. She was translucent, she was a ghost and at that time, I had heard of ghosts and spirits. The rational part was nagging me about my obvious unhealthy imagination. It was okay to hear voices, somewhat, when you were young. It had a name: Imaginary friend. But Mira was becoming tangible. Real. So, was it so bizarre that I was questioning my sanity?

**__**

**M. A. M.**

I was 22 years old when I arrived here. It was cold and grey and there was nobody to see, nobody to talk to.

I was 3 years old post mortem when I first heard the voice of a small girl. She was laughing and the sound, soothing. It reminded me of Liliana, my sister. She had died a year before me of pneumonia. She had always taken care of me, as our mother had died before I properly knew her. I know, a lot of death — but my family was fragile.

2 years later, Caroline could hear me too, and I could see her.

7 years old post mortem, Caroline could see me, albeit, shadowy.

It all came in stages really — but it always upgraded with me first. Hear, see, smell, touch. All five senses came with 2 years in between.

Caroline was 14 years old when every sense was upon her and working. I could finally protect her in my arms. She didn’t much like the freezing atmosphere that made her button nose twitch but that was a small inconvenience.

Along her years I walked alongside her a hand on her shoulder. The years before I was solid to her, I had questioned my ‘reality’. It could all have been a dream. Imagination.

When she reached her final stage I was ‘real’ to her. And I could See. Really See. Not just Caroline. I saw her mother, her friends, her town, her World. Her World. And what a world. It was a world I was happy to only watch from afar. Although I had been depressed and had sulked on my lonesome in my loneliness, discovering that this world only separated me and it by knowledge of my presence was terrifying. At least Caroline was the only who could see me, for now. A ton of questions plagued my mind but I wouldn’t address then by fear of jinxing my fate. On the other side — pun not intended — Caroline needed to know. She needed to prepare. I could stay in denial, I was dead, it was okay. Caroline was alive and young and family. I did not want to see her dead. A big NO!

**__**

**C. F.**

Mira Meadows is a spirit. Mira Meadows was alive once. She was now dead — ish.

I could see her and talk to her and hug her. I could interact with her ghost-self.

Ghost exists. The supernatural world is real. Vampires could walk among humans. Witches have grimoires but no wands nor cauldrons. Werewolves broke their bones each full moon.

Vampire bite was not poisonous but werewolves’ killed vampires if they didn’t have the cure. Original Hybrid blood was that cure and he had a name. He also had a family: The Original family.

All this was hard to swallow, but after reading Elena’s family journals and finding out the hidden wooden stakes at her lake house I did. I believed.

My mother and father were part of a vampire-hating council. Mira couldn’t remember if they even knew about other creatures other than vampires. Bonnie came from a long line of powerful witches. Elena was a dopplëganger and traveller. Jeremy was a dormant supernatural hunter. Tyler and his father were dormant werewolves. Elena was adopted and her biological mother was now a vampire. I could see a ghost.

All this, and my friends and pretty much everyone in town were ignorant.

We were ignorant and though it was bliss then… it was terrifying Not to know now.

It was like, I was meant to know — How else would I justify Mira’s appearance in my life? Even her name nudged me in that direction, Mira: See.

__

Caroline Forbes, 17 years old

Bubbly cheerleader

Relationship status: single and ready to mingle among humans

__

Mira Annabel Meadows, 36 years old

14 years old ghost

Relationship status: None, good with having a little sister only

__


End file.
